


【坤丞】解藥

by henshou



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Relationships: 坤丞
Kudos: 6





	【坤丞】解藥

范丞丞一周前搬進巴黎郊外的公寓裡。

他今年十九歲，早些年學生時期曾出國留學，後來返國專心學習攝影——今年五月時幸運獲得攝影金獎的肯定，算是一名有些曝光度的年輕攝影師。

但自從拿下攝影金獎，還沒真正品嘗到出名的滋味，各種靠姊姊買通評審的流言蜚語卻緊隨而至。

有一次，他和姊姊兩人一同出席一個名流餐會，他怕生跟在姐姐後面，卻有難聽的話語從兩人身後清楚傳來，范丞丞受不了家人受辱，轉去瞪人只差上前與人爭論，被姊姊伸手擋在身前。

姊姊身穿一襲微露性感的黑色禮服，舉起穿戴白色蕾絲袖套的手，遮在好看的紅脣邊：「丞丞，姊姊知道你委屈，但你要忍著，因為我也是這樣過來，我能告訴你，從以前到現在，這些聲音從來都不會消失。」

范丞丞看著姊姊，睜著一雙質疑的眼。

「哪怕你是好是壞，這些聲音一直都會在，你根本不用去管，把注意力放在其他正確的事物上就好。」

得獎後一段日子，范丞丞接到比賽單位的邀請，在後半年至新年初春這段為期半年的時間內，到法國某一城鎮成為駐地攝影師。

住宿由單位提供，每個月還有生活津貼，范丞丞自然沒有拒絕的理由。

在異國展開新日子的一天早晨，范丞丞看著玄關門口掛著的半身鏡子，試著笑了一下。

他想，他或許無法像姊姊一樣明明白白——他懂得人心，但卻不想去看透。

他只想開開心心，做自己想做的事，一想到自己總被那些無端的惡言惡語給影響就莫名難過。

他才意識到，言語的力量真的是無形且巨大的。

如今換了個地兒生活，也算是一個突破口，聞著身邊不一樣的空氣味道，久違地感受到一股輕鬆暢快之意。

尤其從窗戶看出去時，那棵稀疏枝葉的白樺樹，他怎麼看怎麼喜愛。

從壁掛上的外出服裡挑選一件駝色麂皮大衣穿戴上。他喜歡布料的厚重感，能給他安心感。

之前留學時住在HOME家，還算有人照顧，這次基本上是他首次獨自生活，幸好語言方面不用擔心，跌跌撞撞了一週，最困難的果然還是燒菜煮飯餵飽自己這事兒，短時間內實在學不來，所以只好每天出門採買些可以直接吃的食物。

不過這樣也好，他可以更快速孰悉、深入這座城鎮。無論是人、事、物，還是古樸的建築群，也或許只是路邊再平凡不過的日常——他有預感會喜歡上這個城鎮，拍出非自己滿意的照片。

在街邊轉角到麵包店，范丞丞點了咖啡和剛出爐的肉桂捲，坐在露天座位區，看看街道，來來去去的人們，吹吹居民們再習慣不過的秋風。

范丞丞習慣帶副墨鏡，遮去自己雙眼，更是為了遮蔽別人赤裸的目光。

他從小被別人說生得俊俏，剛開始他還挺驕傲，後來長大了，他便開始害怕起那些過於炙熱的目光——那些稱讚他後肆無忌憚盯過來的目光，從沒問過他願不願意，還總愛出意見，指手畫腳規劃他的人生。

「沒位置了，我能跟你坐嗎？」

熟悉的語言倏忽響起，是個好聽的男聲。

范丞丞從街對面那座黃色郵筒回過神來，看了看不知何時站在旁邊的人……蔡徐坤？

蔡徐坤一身黑，設計剪裁過的風衣襯托他一雙筆直修長的腿，上衣黑色綢緞襯衫則從第三顆鈕扣才開始扣，露出一小片三角的，白皙精瘦的胸膛肌膚。

蔡徐坤不管往哪一站，秒秒鐘都散發著他獨特的個人魅力，范丞丞還沒消化眼前的突發狀況，那人又開口了。

「你叫范丞丞，對嗎？」

蔡徐坤歪了歪頭，像是要捕捉他墨鏡底下的真實反應，瀏海垂動，深褐色的髮絲滑過那雙黑白分明的深邃大眼。

來自蔡徐坤莫名其妙的搭訕，讓范丞丞下意識脫口而出：「我以為你不來了。」

蔡徐坤微愣，而後笑了一下。

蔡徐坤跟范丞丞一樣都是此次受邀駐村的藝術家。

他的身份是策展人與導演，范丞丞看過他執導的幾部音樂MV，是那種建立在寫實上的虛構風格，利用解構技巧來說故事的手法很熟練，根本看不出來會是一個二十剛出頭的年輕導演的作品。

此次的駐村計畫共邀請九位得獎者人，每個人在各自的領域上都是佼佼者，因為賽制的關係，他們都有個共同點那就是都很年輕。

計畫啟動前開過幾次行前會，補習當地的歷史人文，也一起吃過幾次聚餐，多少算是眼熟。

直到登機那天，不見蔡徐坤身影，范丞丞以為他臨時變卦，不參加了——但目前看來，或許只是有事耽擱才晚他們幾天搭機。

蔡徐坤也不等范丞丞說些其他的什麼，便把手中的紙袋與咖啡往桌上一放，在他對面坐下。

范丞丞早忘了蔡徐坤的第一個問題，被他突如的動作嚇到正襟危坐起來，渾身都散發著不自在。

「不要那麼緊張，一起吃吧？我快餓死了。」蔡徐坤的眼神不再停留范丞丞身上，范丞丞卻還是不知道該怎麼跟他相處。

他該說話嗎？

蔡徐坤看起來是好人，他也挺喜歡他的作品，但……他還是不知道該怎麼去坦然面對，或許付出信任會被背叛這件事。

「我這幾天在處理工作上的事，昨天才剛到。」蔡徐坤說示意了一下范丞丞的餐盤：「他們的肉桂捲好吃嗎？我本來想買，但別人買走了最後一個。」

「挺好。」范丞丞實話實說，卻也像是一秒終結話題，正感到懊悔，蔡徐坤不在意的接續說：「那給我吃一口吧？介意嗎？」

范丞丞搖搖頭：「不介意。」

「我吃了。」蔡徐坤動手拿起叉子插下，湊過去張開口狠狠咬下一大半，范丞丞瞪大眼睛：「也太大口！」

蔡徐坤露出滿意的痞笑，抹掉嘴邊沾上的楓糖，用舌頭舔了去。

長得如此好看的一個人就在自己面前肆無忌憚釋放誘惑，范丞丞頓時不知道他的目光應該是追隨那一截粉色的舌頭，還是修長好看的手指了⋯⋯不⋯，他應該先在意他的食物。

范丞丞哀怨地說：「你倒好，吃飽了，得換我餓死了。」

「喏，這個給你，交換。」蔡徐坤從紙袋裡拿出一個火腿三明治，范丞丞昨天才吃過的並沒有很想吃，探頭過去：「有其他的嗎？」

「那你自己選。」蔡徐坤把紙袋裡的麵包全拿了出來，有巧克力可頌、泡芙、蘋果派、培根佛卡夏。

范丞丞的手在一個個麵包上停留，看著蔡徐坤對每個麵包都露出渴望與不捨的眼神，覺得不論哪個都下不去手。

最後他拿走了蘋果派，蔡徐坤立刻又進店裡買了一個，范丞丞看著他又重新坐下的身影：「這些不會你一餐要吃完吧？」

蔡徐坤正在咀嚼口中的食物，一雙大大的桃花眼看過來，邊點著頭邊嗯了一聲。

范丞丞就住在麵包店往西的街上，而蔡徐坤則住在往南的街上，他們九人被平均分散在這座城鎮裡，說不上遠，卻也說不上近到可以沒事串門子。況且他們都有自己的事要做，挖掘靈感，創作獨特的作品，在各自領域上奮力成為可畏的後生。

范丞丞第二次遇到蔡徐坤是在古城區的一間酒吧。

他被黃明昊煩了兩個禮拜，終於答應人家，關於在陌生城市裡把自己喝爛醉這件聽上去好像有點危險的事。

他事先問了姊姊，他以為姊姊會叫他不要去，這樣他就有理由拒絕了。沒想到姊姊卻反過來說她不會跟媽媽說的，要他盡情地玩。

范丞丞看那比自己小兩歲的新銳服裝設計師一路蹦蹦跳跳，興奮地竄過筆直的吧檯，最終選定一個座位，以很破的英文，對著火辣辣的酒保歪頭問今日推薦是什麼。

「你真的沒來過酒吧？」點完酒的黃明昊摘下帽子，拉鬆領巾：「你一臉就是很會玩的那種，我還以為你說不定已經交了外國女朋友了。」

他們下午剛參加完一個正經嚴肅的交流會，正需要些放鬆的活動來緩解社交的苦悶。

「誰跟你一樣愛玩亂跑。」范丞丞瞪他。

「我也是第二次來，上次來是小鬼他們帶我來的，你太小心了，真的是很難約。」黃明昊說，頤指氣使的態度讓范丞丞沒忍住脾氣，勾來他脖子，五指用力試圖揉光他的頭髮：「你嘴咋這麼貧呢？我們來這兒是給你這樣揮霍時光的嗎？」

「痛、痛、痛——范丞丞！」黃明昊哀號，「同是創作人，我們需要的正是靈感，你好意思說！」

兩人孩子氣的打鬧間，酒吧門又被推開，門上鈴鐺叮咚兩聲，吸引了兩人朝門口望過去——就見蔡徐坤和兩名女子出現在門口——不，不算是陌生的女子，是下午文化交流會上帶著眼鏡，看起來滿滿學術范兒的兩民法國女孩，如今換了身貼身性感短裙皮衣外套，一左一右跟在蔡徐坤旁邊。

黃明昊推了一下范丞丞：「感覺就是要這樣才不辜負這一趟出來。」

范丞丞墨鏡後的那雙眼直勾勾盯著蔡徐坤。在莫名感到失望的情緒裡，他告訴自己這沒什麼，很多人都是這樣的。

白天衣冠楚楚，晚上耐不住一個人的寂寞，便沒事往酒吧跑，並且攜上那麼一兩個漂亮女孩當玩伴⋯⋯這完全不是件稀奇的事，或許對他們這種人來說這才算正常，對吧，范丞丞。

蔡徐坤目光在酒吧裡轉一圈，看到角落裡的黃明昊跟范丞丞，低頭跟兩個女孩說了幾句，便掙脫她們的手，筆直朝他們過來。

黃明昊抓緊了范丞丞的袖子。

「丞丞，我記得你英文很好對吧？幫我拒絕她們。」蔡徐坤湊近他們，滿臉寫著他現在極度苦惱，「我在路上遇到她們，但她們一直不聽我說的話，硬是把我抓過來喝酒。」

見那平常酷跩模樣的蔡徐坤蔫下來的模樣，黃明昊噗哧一聲笑出來，范丞丞也忍不住摀著嘴笑，被蔡徐坤扯袖子怒瞪：「快點，不然我要被她們吃掉了。」

「那挺好的呀。」黃明昊笑說。

范丞丞揮開黃明昊，轉過頭去對倆女孩說：「Kun跟我們有約了，妳們耽誤到他了。」

流利的英文讓女孩們知道不能再糊蠻纏硬來，卻直接大膽地動手。

一個伸手勾走范丞丞的墨鏡，一個抬指落在范丞丞臉上，大紅指甲從臉頰滑到下巴、脖子，停留在其中一顆痣上，接著，充滿性暗示地壓回自己嘟起的嘴上。

黃明昊跟蔡徐坤看愣了，前者是被女子的動作嚇傻的，後者則緊盯著范丞丞。

認定要拒絕別人這件事兒，范丞丞波瀾不驚，取回自己的墨鏡勾在衣領上，彎起那雙溫潤的紅唇：「我很抱歉，但今天我們是朋友聚會，不需要女士，妳們應該去找更適合妳們的人，比如現在正在看我們的那兩位男士。」

范丞丞示意倆女子後方，蔡徐坤微微欠身，示意他同意范丞丞的話，倆女孩見沒什麼好玩的了，也不再熱臉貼冷屁股，翻了個白眼走掉，徑直去搭訕別的男人們。

蔡徐坤過來抱了一下范丞丞，忍不住順手捏捏他的後頸：「謝謝你啊，丞丞。」

范丞丞睜著一雙眼睛抿嘴笑，像是被賞了糖的小孩一樣，開心都從眼角逸了出來，旁邊的黃明昊嘆了一聲：「坤哥幹嘛不跟她們一起玩？不會是有女友了吧？」

聽見這個問題范丞丞收回笑容，看著蔡徐坤。

「才沒有。」蔡徐坤拉開椅子在范丞丞旁邊坐下，「只是比起跟女生玩，我現在滿腦子想的是怎樣拍出好作品。」

「怎麼坤哥跟丞丞都一個說法，在我這兒聽來都太假了，不要假正經了好嗎。」黃明昊擺出嫌惡的臉。

「你是討揍了是吧，才多大老是說這種話！」

范丞丞不客氣地捏了下黃明昊的手臂肉，痛得孩子嗷嗷叫喚，眼裡都泛水光了。

偶遇的三人滔滔不絕聊到深夜，微醺了便起身離去，到得一處教堂前，黃明昊要往東，范丞丞跟蔡徐坤往南，三人便在路口揮手道別，范丞丞不忘提醒黃明昊回到家了給他傳個訊息，換來黃明昊的吐槽：你是我媽嗎！

范丞丞差點沒過去胖揍他一頓。

三人行便兩人行的路上，蔡徐坤先開了口。

「我看了你的作品。」他雙手插在口袋裡，與范丞丞隔著兩個人寬的距離：「迷霧城市，太符合我們的家鄉了，你是怎麼拍到那張照片的？」

「我的照片都是一閃而逝的那種。」范丞丞說，「我喜歡抓拍，最真實的樣子。」

「一直以來都抓拍？」

「當然也用腳架拍過星空、車流那些的，但其實那些只要設備夠硬就能拍出好照片，而且只要你找到一個誰都不知道秘境，經典照片很快就出來了。」范丞丞說，「我還是喜歡抓拍，有很多瞬間，就只能是那一個瞬間，不是說今天天氣不好，我們改天再來蹲點拍攝就可以完事的，錯過就是錯過了。」

「我懂！世界就是充滿這種遺憾感，所以才讓人著迷。」

「但是我來這兒之後，覺得或許也可以嘗試拍拍人像，哥，在你眼中這座城鎮的人是什麼模樣的？」

蔡徐坤笑了笑。

「可愛？親切？」蔡徐坤說著又搖起了頭，「其實人本質是一樣的，只是環境讓人變成了環境需要的，人們的模樣。我們看似寄生，其實早就成了生活的魁儡。」

范丞丞皺起眉，中間幾句有點不明白，但他實在太同意蔡徐坤的觀點，下意識脫口：「你能讓我拍你嗎？」

蔡徐坤在范丞丞面前站定，瞇起眼笑，伸手在臉龐邊比了個耶。

「我不是說現在，不過好像還可以⋯⋯」范丞丞用手比了個框，把蔡徐坤框進自己的視野裡。

蔡徐坤忽然抬起頭看了看天，側臉線條在路燈下泛著金邊，范丞丞心想這人真是太好看了，正找出手機來拍，鏡頭裡的蔡徐坤卻忽然朝范丞丞快步走來。

范丞丞看著鏡頭裡蔡徐坤越來越近的身影，然後自己的袖子被人一把扯住。

「好像要下雨了。」

范丞丞還沒來得及反應，直到臉頰被斗大的雨水打得生疼，這才從沒拍到照片的扼腕中明白過來。

他們的腳步實在趕不上說下就下的滂沱大雨，兩人躲進公車亭裡，外衣沾滿水珠，在初秋深夜的寒冷裡，牙齒不受控制上下打著顫。

蔡徐坤拿出手帕給范丞丞擦頭髮上的水珠，後者乖乖的低頭讓人服務。蔡徐坤目光垂下，看見范丞丞的五官在被雨水打散的光線裡顯得格外貴氣英俊，彷彿他天生就生長在法國這塊土地上。

蔡徐坤赫然發現黃明昊說的得其實並無道理，什麼沒時間談感情，只想專心做好作品⋯⋯理由說起來特別冠冕堂皇，但或許其實只是他們還沒遇見對的人。

像他現在就有個念頭，想往范丞丞那微翹的紅唇落下一吻。

衝動在一瞬間排山倒海般而來，跟這突如其來的大雨一樣，在蔡徐坤心裡嘩啦啦下得震天價響。

震耳欲聾的聲響中，范丞丞專屬的獨特咬字與嗓音響起：「差不多了吧，哥，換我給你擦擦。」

范丞丞打算從蔡徐坤手裡接過手帕，兩人的手一觸碰，蔡徐坤瞪大了眼，像是被雷驚嚇到，差點沒揮開范丞丞的手。

「怎麼了？」范丞丞敏銳的問。

「⋯⋯你手怎麼那麼冰。」蔡徐坤收斂心神，順著自己的藉口圈握住范丞丞的手，「不是喝了很多酒？是因為淋到雨嗎？」

「怕冷。」范丞丞毫不猶豫地說，蔡徐坤這才發現范丞丞今天穿得挺單薄的，低溫加上下雨，恐怕是已經撐到極限了吧。

蔡徐坤主動解下自己的圍巾要給范丞丞，後者覺得實在沒必要，不斷向後躲閃蔡徐坤的手，最後蔡徐坤乾脆霸道摁下范丞丞的手，讓他安份別亂動，這才給人圍了上去。

把那人的又長又白的脖子好好的包裹著，生怕他著涼。

范丞丞半張臉埋在圍巾裡，鼻腔裡都是蔡徐坤身上的香水味。

「要是還冷的話跟我說，要不我們就先跑回我家，但這距離恐怕還是會淋濕。」蔡徐坤朝外看了看。

「這樣就好了，哥，你的手再借我一下。」

范丞丞拉過蔡徐坤的手緊緊一握，蔡徐坤倒嘶一聲：「太冰了吧——丞丞。」

范丞丞惡作劇得逞般的笑，露出一口整齊白淨的牙。

蔡徐坤反攏握住范丞丞的手，低頭湊近，吹了幾口熱氣再按按捏捏，范丞丞又不安分地亂動起來：「癢——哥，我又沒那麼嬌弱，好歹也是山東的混血漢子。」

「在外地感冒不方便，你要是真冷，我們乾脆打車回去？」蔡徐坤很認真地說，抬起眼來看范丞丞，雙手還是不停地搓啊搓的，搓得范丞丞都不好意思起來。

「哥，我服你了，跟你開玩笑，我就天生容易手腳冰冷，實際上還好。」范丞丞拉過蔡徐坤的手從圍巾底下伸進去，摸自己頸子邊的肌膚：「你看，挺暖的對吧。」

蔡徐坤眼前忽然浮現出方才酒吧裡，范丞丞被調戲的模樣——性感的紅色指甲游移在他白皙的肌膚上，范丞丞目光微微跟著手指移動，最後他上挑眼神去看對方，彎出一個單純充滿歉意的笑。

蔡徐坤當時就想，一定要請范丞丞來當MV主角。

范丞丞是他見過禁慾感與天真的少年感共存最為突出與矛盾的人，是裝的演的，還是天生氣質使然，蔡徐坤覺得根本不重要，他只想為范丞丞量身打造一個屬於他的作品。

雨下到凌晨三點才漸趨停歇，兩人聊著聊著，雨停了至少半個鐘頭才注意到，光看著水光反射的石磚路，像是落了整地的星星。

范丞丞回到家後才發現忘了還圍巾給蔡徐坤。

脱得只剩下單薄的一件襯衣，范丞丞便上床準備睡它個昏天地暗。

半夢半醒間，雨似乎又接續著下，思緒飄忽間，范丞丞忽然想起蔡徐坤握著自己整晚的手，修長充滿骨感的手如此溫暖，暖得他都不好意思起來。

而後，又想起姊姊說過的話，她說那些不好的聲音會一直存在，他們只要假裝沒聽見，繼續向前就好……可他就遇到了像蔡徐坤這樣充滿溫柔與溫度的聲音，可以溫暖地跟自己分享那些曾經的困難與磨難。

蔡徐坤跟他說，阻礙是一定存在的，我們要學著接受，然後更加地努力去跨越，才可以保護喜歡的人。

范丞丞摸索著下床，取來蔡徐坤的圍巾，上頭還存有深夜的涼意。他抱著圍巾，不期盼蔡徐坤可以一直陪在他身邊，但至少，在這段期間內能給他一些前行的勇氣。

或許他可以追著他的，無論多遠。

蔡徐坤回到家裡又從冰箱裡拿了啤酒出來喝。

靠近窗邊，只見夜色濃重，看不到任何一顆星星。

窗外有個往外推的小小窗台，恰好可以擺上兩盆長型盆栽的寬度。前房客種了攀藤植物，至今已經攀到牆上，在窗戶邊探出翠綠卻又好似很孤單的爬莖與葉。

蔡徐坤低頭摩娑著自己的手，反覆琢磨著范丞丞的體溫與觸感。

不滿足的慾望像是體內已經散發殆盡的酒精一樣，不斷誘惑著他再汲取多一些，讓身體發燙，讓腦袋混沌，讓世界乾脆顛來倒去。

而范丞丞，將是他唯一的解藥。

  
  



End file.
